fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Kollection
Donkey Kong Kollection (known as Super Donkey Kong Collection in Japan) is a compilation of remakes of Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, Donkey Kong Land, Donkey Kong Land 2, and Donkey Kong Land III developed by Toucan, Playtonic Games, and Retro Studios and released exclusively on the Nintendo Switch. This game uses the same game engine from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze and as a result has a similar graphical style. Unlike other Nintendo Switch games, the physical version of Donkey Kong Kollection comes with a banana yellow game card, though disappointingly it still tastes as bad as other Switch game cards. Gameplay The gameplay remains largely the same as the original games with the addition of a two player co-op mode that allows both players to move independently from one another. Controls *'Left Stick/D-Pad' - Move. *'B' - Jump. *'Y' - Attack, pick up, run. *'A' - Swap kongs (DKC, DKL only), Animal Buddy ability (DKC2, DKC3, DKL2, DKL3 only), team up (DKC2 and DKC3 only). *'X' - Dismount Animal Buddy. *'+' - Pause game. *'''-''' - Swap kongs. Timed Challenge New to the games are timed challenges which are available after you complete a level. When you select a completed level, you'll have the option to play the level's timed challenge where you have to complete the level in the shortest amount of time. In the timed challenge, the levels will contain many barrels with the number 1, 2, or 3 on them. When these barrels are touched, they'll break and the timer will freeze for a few seconds depending on the number on the barrel. You can also freeze the timer by defeating multiple enemies in a row. There are also no star barrels, bonus barrels, or warp barrels in the timed challenge. When you complete the timed challenge, you'll be awarded either a Golden Banana, a Silver Banana, or a Bronze Banana depending on your time. The lower your time, the better the prize you'll receive. Getting a Golden or Silver Banana will also award you with extra prizes like extra lives, scrapbook pictures, Banana Coins, bananas, and concept art for the bonus menu. Modes Kollection Play one of the six main games. Kompetition Play a two player head to head race. Most of the levels from the six games are playable with minor changes, plus there's also a few new levels for the Kompetition mode. Mini Games Play mini games in single player or with up to four players. Bonus Allows you to view the scrapbook and unlocked concept art. Options Change various settings. Kollection Donkey Kong Country Released: 1994 Join Donkey Kong and Diddy as they venture through DK Island to defeat the evil King K. Rool and his Kremling Krew to retrieve the banana hoard. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Released: 1995 Kaptain K. Rool has kongnapped Donkey Kong and now it's up to Diddy and Dixie to rescue him from Crocodile Isle. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Released: 1996 Donkey Kong Land Released: 1995 Donkey Kong Land 2 Released: 1996 Donkey Kong Land III Released: 1997 Kompetition In the Kompetition mode, you can play a head to head race with two players in modified versions of existing levels or one of the ten Kompetition exclusive levels. The first player to reach the end of the level wins. If the 5 minute timer runs out, the player closest to the end of the level will win. If this mode is played via local multiplayer on the same console, a split screen view will be used. Player 1 will be on the upper half of the screen and player 2 will be on the lower half of the screen. Present throughout the levels are vertical lines of stars which function as checkpoints, so if you fall or get defeated by an enemy, you'll respawn at the last one you passed. There are also ? barrels which contain random items that can help you out in the race. Some items are activated automatically while others are activated when you press X'. *'DK Barrel - Provides you with an extra hit point. *'Ice Cube' - Freezes your opponent for a few seconds. If you're frozen, you can rapidly press the buttons to speed up the countdown timer. *'Warp Barrel' - Both players will swap places in the level. *'Balloon' - Attaches a balloon to your character which allows them to make higher jumps for a few seconds. *'! Barrel' - Makes you invincible and faster for a few seconds. *'Banana Peel' - Gives you a banana peel that you can drop by pressing X'''. If someone walks on it, they'll slip and lose control for a brief moment. Mini Games These are mini games that can be played with one to four players. Some mini games will allow you to choose from different kongs, all of which have the same stats. Funky Fishing In Funky Fishing, you have to catch the fish and avoid the trash. You can move left or right by pressing the '''Left Stick or D-Pad and pressing Up or Down will move your lure up or down. Pressing B''' will reel in and anything that touches the lure will be caught. The lure will then fly up in the air for a short time. If the lure lands in the boat, you'll earn anything caught and the lure will bounce back into the water. If it doesn't land in the boat, anything caught will escape back into the water. In single player, you can play various missions or go for the high score. And in multiplayer, you can play against each other or in 2 teams of 2 to see who can catch the most fish in 3 minutes. Crosshair Cranky A shooting gallery mini game where you shoot the Kremlings and other enemies but don't shoot the kongs. The '''Left Stick or D-Pad moves your crosshair, B''' shoots, and '''Y reloads. Bag a Bug In Bag a Bug, you'll run around in a maze like area trying to catch fireflies while avoiding Klubba. If Klubba catches you, he'll hit you with his club and you'll lose some of your fireflies and be stunned for a few seconds. This mini game is played from a top down perspective and you use the Left Stick or D-Pad to move. Funky's Flights A mini game where you fly around in a gyrocopter. In single player you can play various missions and in multiplayer you can play head to head dogfights. Use the Left Stick or D-Pad to move, B''' to fire your main weapon, and '''L to drop a missile downwards. At the top of the screen is the gyrocopter's health bar. Hitting walls or enemies will deplete it. If it is completely depleted, the gyrocopter will be destroyed and you'll fail the current mission. Missions *'Arial Loop' - Simply fly through 20 rings within the time limit. *'Submerged Stint' - Carry a treasure chest to the landing pad. This level introduces water which you can go under for a limited time. You can stay underwater longer if you collect air bubbles. If your air completely runs out, the gyrocopter will start taking damage. *'Kongstruction' - Repair the broken Donkey Kong statue by locating the parts and returning them to the statue's base. If you take too long, some enemies will start taking the parts away. *'Kongnapped' - Rescue the six kong family members from the Zingers. If any of them are taken away, you'll lose the mission. *'Cool Sounds' - Find Funky Kong's boom box and return it to him. This level introduces water level switches which change the water level when shot in the correct order. *'Kongnapped 2' - Find and rescue the five kong family members. This level features a lot of water level switches. *'Toxic Kongstruction' - This level is similar to Kongstruction but now features toxic water which causes the gyrocopter to instantly explode on contact. Expresso Racing A racing mini game where you can play as Expresso or other ostriches, each with different stats. Holding Y''' will make you run forwards, pressing '''B will make you jump, Left and Right will steer, and L''' and '''R lets you use your powerup. Two different powerups are present, bird seed which gives you a boost of speed and golden feathers which provide you with an extra jump. Swanky's Sideshow A ball toss mini game where you use Left or Right to move and press B''' to throw a ball to hit the targets. Donkey Kong The original arcade game in all of its 8-bit glory. Play as Jumpman and make your way up four different towers to rescue Pauline. Unlocked by defeating King K. Rool in Donkey Kong Country. Donkey Kong Jr. The second arcade game where you play as DK Jr. and rescue Donkey Kong. Unlocked by defeating Kaptain K. Rool in K. Rool Duel in Donkey Kong Country 2. Donkey Kong 3 The third and final Donkey Kong arcade game. Unlocked by defeating Baron K. Roolenstein in Kastle KAOS in Donkey Kong Country 3. Collectibles Banana These are the most common collectibles found throughout all games. Collecting 100 of them will award you with an extra life. There are also banana bunches which are worth 10 bananas. Balloon Balloons award you extra lives. Red balloons are worth one life, green balloons are worth two, and blue balloons are worth three. KONG Letters Present in each level are golden letters that spell out "KONG". Collecting all four will award you with an extra life and add to your percentage complete. Banana Coin Banana Coins function as the currency which you can use to buy hints or items from NPCs. Only found in DKC2 and DKL2. Bear Coin Bear Coins function as the currency in the Northern Kremisphere. Only found in DKC3 and DKL3. DK Coin One DK Coin can be found in each level in DKC2, DKC3, DKL2, and DKL3. In DKC3 and DKL3, DK Coins are always held by a Koin enemy which you must defeat by throwing a steel keg at it from behind. Collecting these will add to your percentage complete. Kremkoin These coins are awarded upon completing bonus games and are required to access the Lost World levels. Only found in DKC2 and DKL2. Bonus Coin These coins are awarded upon completing bonus games and are required to access the Lost World levels. Only found in DKC3 and DKL3. Animal Token Four different types of animal tokens exist, Rambi, Enguarde, Winky, and Expresso. Collecting three of one kind will take you to the respective bonus level where you try to collect as many mini animal tokens to earn extra lives. Only found in DKC. Kong Token These tokens can be used in a bonus game where you can earn extra lives. Only found in DKL. Camera Adds a picture to your scrapbook. Golden Banana These are awarded upon completing timed challenges. Golden Bananas can also be silver or bronze depending on how low your time is. Objects Barrel Barrels can be picked up thrown to attack enemies or break walls. You can also hold them for defense. Barrels will break when they come in contact with a wall. You can pick up barrels by holding '''Y and throw them by releasing Y'''. Holding '''Up when releasing Y''' will allow you to toss the barrel up and it will roll slowly. Holding '''Left or Right when releasing Y''' will allow you to quickly toss it in the direction pressed. Holding '''Down when releasing Y will allow you to drop the barrel on the ground. DK Barrel If you only have one kong, breaking these barrels will rescue the other kong, otherwise it will contain nothing inside. DK barrels function just like regular barrels except the break when they hit the ground. Floating DK barrels will instantly break when you touch them if you only have one kong. Star Barrel Star barrels function as checkpoints, so if you lose, you'll appear at the last star barrel you broke. Bonus Barrel These barrels will warp you to a bonus room. Warp Barrel Warp barrels are normally invisible until you jump into them. These barrels will warp you to a later point in the level. Steel Keg Steel kegs function just like barrels except they're invincible and will bounce off of walls. You can ride on top of a rolling steel keg if you bounce it off a wall then jump on it. Crate Crates function just like barrels except they break upon coming in contact with anything. Chest Chests function just like barrels except they'll only break when thrown at an enemy. Chests can also contain items. Animal Crate These contain an animal buddy inside. Jump on top or throw a barrel at the crate to break it open. Animal Barrel When you jump into one of these barrels, you'll be transformed into that animal buddy. No Animal Sign When you pass this sign, the animal buddy will disappear or you'll be turned back into a kong. Silver KONG Letters Exclusive to the level Kong Krazy in Donkey Kong Land are the silver KONG letters which can be used as platforms when you press a switch. Category:Games developed by ToucanCategory:2017Category:Nintendo Switch GamesCategory:Donkey Kong GamesCategory:Platforming GamesCategory:2D Platforming Games